Dos extraños
by IceQueen102
Summary: Aioria se dirige, como todos las semanas, a tomar algo al bar del pueblo. Jamas imaginó que ese día en especial, el destino le había preparado otro camino...


_Otro One-Shot! Otra de mis musas que descendio a altas horas de la noche y no me dejó en paz hasta que escribí esto. Aioria y Marin siempre fueron y serán mi pareja favorita de Saint Seiya y hace tiempo que vengo queriendo escribir algo con ellos dos. Espero que les guste!_

_Nada de SS me pertenece._

Dos extraños

Era una noche como cualquier otra, en un bar de esos que nadie nunca recuerda, simplemente por ser exactamente igual a otros miles de bares. Estaba lleno de esa gente que se parece demasiado a otras personas, en otros bares, en otras partes del mundo. Todas las noches era lo mismo, el mismo lugar, la misma gente, con algún que otro visitante nuevo que estaba de vacaciones por la zona. Era una costumbre, una constante en la vida del joven que se apoyaba ahora sobre la barra, pidiendo el que sería el primer y probablemente único trago de la noche. Él nunca tomaba en exceso. Su exigente modo de vida no se lo permitía. Debía estar siempre alerta, siempre en forma, y cualquier cosa que disminuyera sus sentidos no estaba permitida. Una más de las tantas cosas que no podía permitirse…

Si, lo admitía. Esa noche no estaba del mejor humor. Todos tienen derecho a tener un mal día, ¿no? Bueno, ese era el suyo. Un día terrible, y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía ninguna buena razón para estar tan desanimado. Al menos, no una que hubiera resaltado en ese día en particular. Si, su hermano estaba muerto, no tenía un verdadero amigo en el mundo, y la única persona a la que podría considerar una amiga era, casualmente, la mujer que le robaba el sueño, y a la que nunca podría decirle lo que sentía. Pero esa era su vida de todos los días y ya estaba acostumbrado, por lo que Aioria de Leo no entendía verdaderamente que podía ser diferente esa noche.

Encontró una silla y se sentó a observar a la gente que iba y venía. Era lo mismo que hacía un día a la semana, todas las semanas. Otra persona se hubiera aburrido enseguida de lo monótono que resultaban sus planes de fin de semana, pero Aioria disfrutaba, hasta cierto punto, de la cotidianeidad. Vestido casualmente, con unos pantalones de jean y una camisa blanca, atraía varias miradas femeninas. No era algo que lo molestara, pero no se desvivía por la atención. Solo una mujer ocupaba su mente y su corazón, y no importaba con cuantas pudiera salir, sin importar cuantas pasaran por su cama, a mitad de la noche todas tenían el mismo nombre. No importaba si eran rubias, morochas o pelinegras, en su mente siempre tenían el cabello rojo. Siempre eran reemplazos, juegos, mujeres a las que seducía por no poder tener a la que realmente amaba.

Comenzó a tomar algunos sorbos de su bebida mientras que, a medida que transcurría la noche, empezaba a aburrirse. Una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos amarillos y ojos celestes lo miraba insistentemente, y por un momento Aioria consideró la idea de acercarse a ella. Seguramente, una conversación y algunas risas que no serían verdaderas harían algo más amena la noche. Por lo menos la pasaría bien por unas horas, para después olvidarla, como le ocurría siempre. Bueno, al menos no les prometía nada, pensó para sí. Ellas siempre sabían que no pasaría de una noche. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla, cuando otra muchacha entró al bar, y cautivó su atención por completo. Era una jovencita que no pasaría de los veinte años, no muy alta, con un hermoso rostro adornado por dos zafiros que eran sus ojos. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cabello. Pelirroja, igual que _ella_. Sintió que su corazón se encogía mientras la recordaba. Esa chica bien podría haber sido _ella_, quizás un poco más alta, y caminaba con una timidez que él jamás había visto en la amazona del Águila, pero por lo demás, no sería difícil pretender que era ella.

Mientras observaba a la hermosa muchacha sentarse, Aioria se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Si su hermano hubiera estado vivo probablemente le hubiera reprendido su conducta, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué le quedaba? Odiaba demasiado la soledad, y los placeres momentáneos de esos romances de una noche le daban un escape que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar. A menos que fuera por ella, por Marin. Si, por ella renunciaría hasta a su vida, si se lo pidiera. Pero ella nunca lo haría, nunca le pediría nada, sabiendo lo que podría costarles. Además, meditó luego ¿Qué demonios importaba lo que pudiera pensar Aioros? Estaba muerto y sus últimas acciones no habían sido precisamente un ejemplo de vida. Era un juego que se daba el lujo de jugar para escapar de su vida maldita. Con estos pensamientos, esperó unos minutos para luego acercarse a la hermosa pelirroja que pedía una bebida en la barra.

- Disculpa, pero… ¿eres nueva por aquí? – le dijo suavemente – no recuerdo haberte visto antes en este lugar.

La joven giró su cabeza lentamente, y parecía algo sorprendida. Luego de observarlo por unos segundos, dejó escapar una leve risita.

- ¿En serio? ¿Así es como te acercas a una chica? – dijo ella, y su voz era calma y suave. – perdona, pero esa línea es muy vieja. "¿Vienes siempre por aquí?" es algo más nueva.

Aioria también sonrió y se sentó en la butaca de al lado.

- Lo sé, pero créeme que en mi cabeza sonaba mejor. Al menos, me pareció conveniente, antes que decir "disculpa, pero te vi entrar, creo que eres muy bonita y no se como empezar una conversación".

- Gracias, - dijo la joven sonrojándose. – Y tenías razón al principio. Nunca vine aquí antes.

- Ya me parecía – continuó Aioria, - sino creo que te hubiera recordado. ¿Ves? – dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano – otra cursilería antigua. Al parecer tengo muchas de esas esta noche. ¿No eres de por aquí, entonces?

- En realidad, podría decirse que sí, pero no soy de salir demasiado. Esta debe ser la primera vez que voy a un bar en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y como esta resultando la experiencia?

- Creería que bien – dijo sonriendo – no llevo mucho tiempo aquí y ya un chico se acercó a hablarme. Aunque, nota mental para la próxima, vendré con otros zapatos. Estos parecen instrumental de tortura.

Aioria rió mirando los zapatos de la chica, que en efecto, parecían imposibilitar la tarea de caminar con un taco demasiado alto y fino.

- Sabes, te dejaré saber un pequeño secreto del cerebro masculino acerca de los zapatos: No conozco a muchos hombres que se fijen en ellos. – Luego lo pensó mejor y aclaró – Bueno, para ser sincero, tengo un compañero que probablemente se interesaría mucho en ellos, pero solo para saber si son o no de esta temporada, y cosas como esa.

- Entonces tu amigo sabe más de zapatos que yo – dijo la chica, riendo.

- Es muy probable – suspiró el joven de Leo – Por cierto, permíteme presentarme. Me llamo Aioria.

- Un gusto, Aioria. – dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?

- Mmm no lo creo, no todavía, al menos. – respondió ella, mirándolo de forma traviesa.

Así comenzó la conversación que llevaron toda la noche. La hermosa pelirroja tenía una sonrisa contagiosa, y una voz tan suave que a veces se le hacía difícil al león para escucharle. No era para nada difícil hablar con ella, aunque era muy reservada. Ciertas actitudes suyas, palabras y gestos, al principio despertaron las alarmas internas en la mente del joven, y a mitad de la noche ya había descifrado su mensaje. ¿Habían cambiado sus intenciones desde que se había acercado a ella? Para nada, pero ¿Había cambiado el juego? Absolutamente. A él le había tomado un tiempo darse cuenta, pero ella evidentemente lo había sabido desde el principio. Por primera vez, el joven caballero dorado no tenía el control completo de la situación, y extrañamente no le molestaba. Estaba dispuesto a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Lo único que sabía con seguridad es que el Destino o quien fuera le estaba dando una mano ganadora, e iba a aprovecharla.

Hablaron durante horas. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no había mantenido una conversación tan larga, pero no lo sorprendió. Si tenía razón, y la tenía, era algo hasta esperable. Después de todo, ella… si, él ya la había atrapado. Era buena cazadora, pero él era aun mejor.

- Y dime, - dijo la joven en un momento, revolviendo la bebida en su vaso - ¿sueles hacer esto seguido?

A Aioria lo sorprendió la repentina pregunta. Sabía a que se refería a ella, pero no iba a darle la verdad tan fácilmente.

- ¿Venir aquí? Si, todos los sábados.

Ella sonrió.

- Creo que sabes que no hablaba de eso.

- Ah, entonces no se de que me estas hablando.

- Claro que lo sabes, Aioria – respondió ella arqueando una ceja - ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

- ¿Te refieres a si suelo hablar seguido con chicas, como comencé a hablar contigo? Si, suelo hacerlo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- Al menos eres sincero.

- ¿Y por que no habría de serlo? _Yo_ no tengo nada que esconderte – dijo, enfatizando la primera persona.

- Disculpa, solo pensaba que si deseas conquistar a una chica, aceptar que eres de salir con muchas mujeres no era lo más indicado. – contestó ella, evadiendo la obvia indirecta.

Aioria suspiró.

- Tampoco nadie dijo que fueran tantas. Además, no creo poder conquistarte a esta altura de la noche.

- ¿Ya te diste por vencido?

El joven de la quinta casa sonrió. Era tarde, era la última oportunidad que tendría, y para ser honesto consigo mismo, ya se había cansado del juego. Para esa noche, y quizás para siempre. Fue por eso que decidió ponerle fin ahí mismo, y que ella decidiera hasta donde pretendía llegar.

- No, no me dí por vencido. Creo que nunca lo hice. Solo me refería a que si no lo he logrado hasta ahora, no lo lograré nunca, ¿no lo crees? – dijo él, levantándose de su asiento.

Ella lo miró ahora alarmada, y quizás un poco atemorizada. Lo había intuido, pero hasta ese entonces no había estado segura de que la hubiera descubierto.

- Creo que ya debería irme – murmuró la joven, levantándose también.

- Es tarde, - agregó Aioria, - pero me gustaría que, al menos, bailaras una canción conmigo. ¿Qué dices? Antes de irte.

La pelirroja ya estaba de espaldas, preparada para partir, pero se volvió para verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Y que ganaríamos? Dime Aioria, ¿seguir con este… este juego? - su voz había cambiado. Volvía a ser la de siempre, no tan baja ni excesivamente suave. Esa voz a la que él tanto se había acostumbrado.

- Si, - le dijo él, y hablaba con una intensidad con la que nunca le había hablado antes a nadie en su vida – seguir con el juego que empezó desde el primer momento en que entraste por esa puerta. El juego de pretender. Pretender que no te conozco, que no me conoces, que yo no te amo y tu no me amas, y que somos solo dos extraños que compartirán un baile. Y eso será todo. ¿Qué me dices?

La muchacha sonrió al fin, y Aioria pudo ver algunas lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos.

- Me parece bien.

- Entonces, empecemos de nuevo. – dijo el, también sonriendo, y tendiéndole la mano. – Disculpe, señorita, ¿le gustaría bailar esta canción conmigo?

- Me encantaría – le respondió ella, dándole la mano para caminar juntos al centro del lugar.

- A propósito, mi nombre es Aioria, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Marin, un gusto conocerte, Aioria.

Así fue como los dos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una lenta melodía que se escuchaba en los viejos parlantes del lugar. No fue solo un baile. Bailaron una y otra vez, diferentes canciones con diferentes ritmos pasaban, y ellos seguían allí, como si nada más existiera alrededor. Luego salieron juntos, y juntos pasaron la noche, amándose, entregándose el uno al otro sabiendo muy bien que nunca se repetiría. Despertaron con los primeros rayos del sol, e intentaron alargar el momento de la despedida lo más posible, pero finalmente debieron separarse. Con el día había llegado la realidad, y en ese mundo en el que vivían simplemente no podían estar juntos, incluso a riesgo de que sus almas estuvieran quebradas para siempre. Así, la vida de ambos continuó, cruzando y separando sus caminos miles de veces, pero siempre a una prudente distancia. Sin embargo tenían un único consuelo, aquel que esa noche les había entregado, aquello que recordaban cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, o que sus pieles se rozaban. Esa noche en que habían sido dos amigos, dos amantes, dos extraños que se cruzaron un segundo en el tiempo, y que crearon un recuerdo que ni la muerte podría quitarles.


End file.
